1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting arrangement for placing a license plate bracket on an automotive vehicle.
2. Disclosure Information
The task of providing mountings for the license plate frames of automotive vehicles presents an unusual challenge to automotive designers and engineers by virtue of the fact that there are many jurisdictions which do not require the use of front license plates, whereas other jurisdictions do. Accordingly, although all vehicles must naturally have the capability for mounting a front number plate, it is highly desirable to not have such license plate brackets mounted on all vehicles, for appearance reasons alone. Moreover, it is highly desirable to not cut holes through front end fascia and bumpers and other end structures of vehicles for the purpose of mounting license plate brackets.
The reasons for avoiding the drilling of holes in a vehicle structure for the purpose of mounting a license plate bracket are manifold. First, the precision with which holes must be drilled so as to avoid out of place brackets requires that a fair amount of time be spent, usually at a high hourly cost, whether the drilling is done at an assembly plant or in the field. Moreover, if a vehicle changes hands and the new owner either does not want a number plate on the front or is not required by law to maintain such a number plate, the owner may wish to remove the license plate frame or bracket and will be understandably upset if unsightly holes are left in the front end structure of the vehicle. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a license plate bracket that may be installed without the necessity of drilling any holes, so as to save time, money and ultimately the appearance of the vehicle itself, in the aftermath of the removal of a license plate bracket. U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,645 discloses a license plate bracket which has two clips at an upper portion thereof, but which must be fastened with screws, thereby necessitating undesirable drilling and also risking damage to the grille of the vehicle to which the bracket of the '645 patent is attached or installed.
A license plate bracket according to the present invention solves the problems inherent with prior art brackets by allowing a bracket to be installed without the need for tools, without the need for drilling and with the capability for removing the bracket entirely, without causing any damage or degradation in the appearance of the vehicle following the removal of the bracket.